


For the First Time

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [144]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can u write a spicy fic where it’s Buck’s first time and he’s scared and he thinks Eddie will make fun because he had a whole phase where he was sleeping around? but Eddie says he’d never and he’s happy to be his first
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	For the First Time

Buck was nervous. It wasn’t like it was his first time, far from it actually. He’d had lots of sex with lots of people, in lots of places; dirty bar bathrooms, the backseat of his Jeep, first trucks, even a news van that one time.

Somehow this was different. This wasn’t a random fling or someone he’d met on a dating app.

This was Eddie, his best friend, his boyfriend, his partner in every sense of the word. He couldn’t help but feel like he was going to fuck it up somehow.

They had a rare night to themselves, just him and Eddie in the house. Chris was with Hen and Karen having a sleepover with Denny and they were enjoying their adult alone time. 

They had started out with beers and a movie on the couch. Then Eddie had wrapped his arm around Buck’s shoulder and Buck had sunk into his side, tilting his head onto Eddie’s shoulder, which had given him access to kiss and bite at Buck’s neck. 

Now with over half the movie gone and neither with an idea of what was happening, Buck had moved into Eddie’s lap, his hands tangled in Eddie’s newly grown out hair. Eddie’s hands were on his hips guiding him in a slow rhythm to grind on Eddie’s thigh and his tongue was in his mouth. One of Eddie’s hands moved from his waist and dipped down the back of his pants.

Buck jumped, reaching back to grab Eddie’s wrist, stilling his wandering hands. 

“Is everything okay? Did I go too far?”

“No, I just- I’ve never gone this far with a guy. It was always hand jobs, blow jobs, stuff like that. Never all the way. I’m nervous.”

“Hey,” Eddie’s hands cupped his jaw, stroking his cheeks gently. “It’s okay to be nervous. You’re safe with me baby. We won’t go any farther than you want to. You’re calling the shots here okay?”

“Okay. I wanna try, at least just fingers.”

“We can go as slow as you need. If you want to stop here then that’s fine too. I want you to be comfortable Buck.”

“Can we go to bed?”

“Of course.”

Eddie helped Buck stand up off his lap and led him to his bedroom.

“Eddie?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you tell me what to do, please? I think it might help.”

“Of course. Strip for me love, leave your underwear on for now.”

Buck nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. When his eyes were uncovered, he found Eddie doing the same, shirt discarded off to the side, belt halfway undone.

That got Buck’s brain back online, prompting him to move quicker as he stripped off his pants and waited on Eddie’s next command. 

“Lay down on your back.”

Eddie climbed up on the bed, settling himself next to Buck, kissing up and down one side of his face, his neck, and to his shoulder and chest.

“I’m gonna take care of you baby. You don’t have anything to worry about. You’re gonna feel so good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I start getting you ready? Fingers first.”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. Let me get the lube.”

Eddie went into the bathroom and dug around in the cabinets (they’d stopped keeping it in the bedroom because they were afraid Christopher would find it) and returned a few moments later with it in hand.

“Do you wanna be on your back or front?”

“What’s easier?”

“What are you comfortable with? On your stomach, you won’t be able to see me.”

“Back then.”

“Okay, stay where you are but spread your legs a little bit.”

Eddie settled between Buck’s thighs, massaging in an effort to get Buck to relax.

“Lay still for me sweetheart, I’m gonna start with one finger.”

Eddie used a generous amount of lube, spreading it around Buck’s hole with his pointer finger.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Eddie pushed in gently and Buck made a strangled sound.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Just feels weird.”

“If it starts to hurt let me know.”

Eddie continued his gentle exploration, moving a single finger in and out, crooking it, searching for Buck’s prostate.

“You can do more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay.”

Eddie pulled out and re-entered with two fingers, repeating the same process. By the time they worked up to four, Buck was whimpering, incoherent sounds falling from his lips.

“I think you need a break sweetheart,” Eddie murmured.

He removed his fingers, moving to lay next to Buck. He cupped his cheek, kissing at his jaw, taking time to love on his boy.

“I wanna do it,” Buck whispered. 

“Do what?”

“I want you inside me. Please?”

“Okay. Do you want me to use a condom?”

“I’m clean. And neither of us are sleeping with anyone else.”

“Yes or no babe? It’s up to you.”

“No condom.”

“Okay.”

Eddie reached for the lube again, making sure that they were both slick and ready.

Buck gasped when he pushed in, gripping tightly at Eddie’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned. “You feel so good.”

“Shit. You’re big.”

“Do you need a break?”

“No. Please don’t stop.”

Eddie set a steady pace, nailing Buck’s prostate on every thrust.

“Eddie. Baby, I’m gonna cum.”

“I’m with you baby. Go ahead.”

Buck’s entire body tensed as he spilled between them, Eddie following right behind him.

He fell limp on the bed and Eddie caught himself, keeping his full weight off of Buck.

“Okay stay relaxed baby. I’m gonna pull out and I don’t want it to hurt.”

Eddie pulled out and rolled to the side, reaching out with one hand to grab Buck’s.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” Buck laughed. “But it was good.”   
“I’m glad,” Eddie leaned up to kiss Buck’s forehead. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna clean us up.”

Eddie took the time in the bathroom to clean himself off before returning to their bedroom with a warm washcloth to help Buck.

When they were as clean as they could get without a full-blown shower, he maneuvered Buck’s boneless body into clean clothes, then did the same to himself before collapsing in bed next to him.

“Thank you,” Buck mumbled, rolling over to tuck his face into Eddie’s neck.

“For what?”

“Being my first.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
